


Winter Spirits

by f0rt1ss1m0



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, not jelsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rt1ss1m0/pseuds/f0rt1ss1m0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack watched Sophie's favorite movie last night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Fanworks Day 2015. I don't know how to come up with titles.

"What...are you doing?"

Jack Frost was staring back at E. Aster Bunnymund with eyes the size of dinner plates, mouth hanging open, as if the rabbit was the one wearing a braided blond wig and a blue ball gown instead. In the background from an iPod, a woman’s voice sang some song which not three seconds earlier, the kid had been singing along to with alarming volume and zeal for a 300-year-old winter spirit.

“I’m…letting it go,” Jack whispered awkwardly as he released a small spurt of ice and snow from his hand, before breaking down into thoroughly embarrassed tears.


End file.
